degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Drew-Imogen Friendship
The friendship between Imogen Moreno and Drew Torres began in Season 11 of Degrassi. Friendship History Season 11 In Underneath It All, when Imogen arrives at the party at Fiona Coyne's loft with a make-over, Drew, clearly surprised, agrees that she looks "amazing." Season 12 In Rusty Cage (1), when Fiona expects Drew to be out when her and Imogen want to have the condo to themselves. Drew walks in on Fiona and Imogen kissing and jokes about being turned on by. Imogen feels awkward when Fiona and Drew bicker about how Drew leaves the condo a mess. When they return home, the girls are impressed seeing half the place cleaned. In Rusty Cage (2), Fiona brags to Imogen about how Drew helped her out with cleaning. In Sabotage (1), Imogen and Drew are hanging out with Fiona, Owen, and Bianca at Fiona's loft. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Imogen attends the Vegas wedding as one of Bianca's bridesmaids and supports her and Drew getting married. When Drew walks out on the wedding and Bianca is sad about it, Drew puts on a musical act for Bianca and Imogen along with others help out. Imogen also attends Drew and Bianca's engagement party. Season 13 In Summertime, Drew and Imogen both work for the Degrassi Panther Summer Camp. When Adam and Imogen are in the same group, Adam begs Drew to switch him out of Imogen's group, as he's afraid it will anger Becky, who had asked him to stay away froim her. Later, when Imogen and Adam are fighting, Drew makes them go outside until they sort things out. In My Own Worst Enemy, Drew and Imogen are both seen at camp, supervising their campers. In About A Girl, Drew walks in on Adam and Imogen hugging, when he comes to tell Adam that he still has his job, dispite losing a camper for a brief period of time. Later, Imogen and Drew are both seen helping Adam send a message to Todd logged into Becky Baker's account. After, Drew and Imogen are seen at the Torres house in the basement playfully slapping Mike Dallas. When Adam comes down with pizza they all get excited. In Cannonball, Drew catches Imogen and Adam making out in the back of the van and Imogen laughs at him. In''' Honey, Drew tells Imogen and Dallas that Adam's going into surgery. Imogen then tells Drew that the campers may start misbehaving and puts him in charge of them. In '''Young Forever, Imogen tries to comfort Drew in his room after the death of his brother Adam along with Bianca, Dallas, and Dave but seems to only make things worse. They both attend the bonfire in his memory later that night. In This Is How We Do It, Imogen looks shocked and worried when she sees Drew collapse during the assembly. Drew is surprised to see Imogen lying on a beach blanket surrounded by a lot of beach equipment that he forgot he ordered while he was on sleeping meds. In You Oughta Know, Drew approves Imogen's idea for Degrassi TV and helps find her on-air personality. They both seem to find it hopeless when all the auditions are terrible until Becky comes along and knocks hers out of the park. Drew wants to give it to her, but Imogen wants nothing to do with Becky over the guilt she has of kissing her deceased boyfriend. When Drew tries to convince her to hire Becky, Imogen decides to take the spot instead. In Everything You've Done Wrong, Drew gives Imogen advice about whether or not to tell Becky about her summer fling with Adam. In Who Do You Think You Are, Imogen questions where Drew's partner for their class project, Dallas, is. In Black Or White, Imogen quits Degrassi daily when Winston is fired by Drew. She helps Winston with his campaign against Drew;s presidency, but tells him he went too far when he starts taunting Drew in front of many people. In Unbelievable, Drew helps Imogen and Becky find out who sexually assaulted Zoë. In Everything Is Everything, Imogen is present when Drew and Eden reminisce about their date the other night. In Enjoy the Silence, Imogen, Jack and Clare set up a lie detector test during Panorama Night. Their first patient is Drew, as Clare interrogates him about his mistreatment towards women. In My Hero, Imogen helps Drew when he is upset about losing his job and his fight with Dallas. Imogen advises Drew to demand his job back since he was wrongfully terminated. Becky joins the two, and Drew leaves them with a compliment towards Imogen, as well as a kiss on the cheek. In Thunderstruck, Imogen is seen in the classroom trying to cheer up Becky with a song but it turns out to be Becky's and Luke's song when they were little. Then at the dance Becky goes missing and her Drew and Jack go and try to find her but Jack to go inside because it is dangerous and thinks she is inside somewhere. Trivia *Drew lived with Imogen's ex-girlfriend, Fiona Coyne. *Imogen is friends with Drew's ex-fiancée, Bianca DeSousa. *Both had a conflict with Marisol Lewis and Katie Matlin. *They both had romantic feelings for Fiona Coyne, but only Imogen dated her. *They both had to repeat the 12th grade. *Imogen was friends/in a band with Drew's stepbrother, Adam Torres. *Both have a talent for drumming. *They both made their final appearances in Finally (2). Gallery Kljlkf.jpg Tumblr m8p60xyaSM1r5uoxco1 500.png Sdtwe4t.jpg Dfgert.jpg degrassi13a-77.jpg degrassi13a-79.jpg degrassi13a-80.jpg degrassi13a-81.jpg T45sdf.jpg D13 april30 ss 0481.jpg D13 april30 ss 0436.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h14m47s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-10-18-23h14m52s99.png imogen-hugs-drew.jpg Proitport.png Otuiproit.png Lkdfjlsdkfj.png Eowiru03.png 13x09_67.png Iurtirturt.png Imogen-becky.jpg 13x13_47.png 13x13_48.png BIW.PNG BorW9.PNG BorW10.PNG 67tytuy.png Drew and Impgen Hush.jpg 10846493_911368568873838_5809785328084566377_n.jpg 10850293_911368608873834_2730614631164923969_n.jpg Tytytyt.png 78iuiyiyui.png Normal 27.jpg Normal 26.jpg Normal 25.jpg Normal 16.jpg Davedallasimogendrewbianca.PNG Becky-sing.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-17.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-8.jpg Finally5.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14